


Coiled Tight

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Group Sex, Multi, Naga, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Porn, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, intersex obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: When Obi-Wan and four of his troopers seeked shelter into the tunnels of Geonosis after being separated from the rest of the troops, they didn't expect to find Jango still alive. They expected even less to find him changed into a naga. And they certainly didn't expect Jango's bargain for shelter and guidance out of the tunnels.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gearshift/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Comments: 50
Kudos: 504





	Coiled Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I... had never written oviposition before. This fic is waaay longer than intended, especially considering it's all porn.  
> For all the buddies who have been waiting for this since I started writing it; and special thanks to Rhytri for making sure I didn't write complete garbage.

“Down, down, down!” Obi-Wan yelled, waving his troopers down into the many tunnels of Geonosis.

Wiping soot from his face, he followed them into the hole in the ground, and paused there to breathe and look at his men. He only had Ghost Company with him, his men scattered about when they had crashed. Cody was already assessing the troopers – Waxer and Boil were checking each other over, while Gearshift recharged his blaster. Four troopers. That was… very few, despite the efficiency of clone troopers.

The situation was… bad. They had lost contact with the rest of the troops and had probably been reported MIA, the battle moving on and leaving them behind. Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin would come looking for him, but they couldn’t just sit there and wait. And the storm season was upon them, so remaining on the surface was out of question.

“Let’s find some shelter and set up camp”, he declared, and the soldiers nodded and lit the lamps on their helmets, lighting the way.

He opened the march with his ‘sabre, feeling out with the Force. Something, though, something warped it, the deeper they went into the tunnel. They walked for about two hours in narrow tunnels, the Force warping more and more, before they stumbled into the cavern and stopped.  
Obi-Wan was breath-taken by the eerie beauty of it: the stone had been carved out, not all of it naturally, and there was a deep pool of fresh water – rare, on such a planet. Fungus glowed on the walls, lighting up the place, and Obi-Wan observed it, fascinated.

“This is perfect to regroup and rest for a bit”, he declared.

The Force was warped still, but it didn’t feel like danger, only… the unknown. Something glimmered from the light of Gearshift’s helmet, and Obi-Wan made him pause to investigate it closer. From where he was, it looked like something silky wrapped in layers in a corner of the cavern.

And then, the rocks moved.

The soldiers drew their weapons while Obi-Wan got ready to defend them, his breath cutting for a second when he caught the glimmer of scales in the light.

“Trespassers”, a voice hissed, and there was the sound of something _huge_ sliding on the ground.

A massive shadow moved, coming closer, but they held their position.

“My apologies”, Obi-Wan replied. “We are only seeking shelter from the upcoming storms, and safe passage out of these tunnels.”  
“…I know you”, the voice said again, and it… sounded familiar. “ _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.”

The shadow moved again, and this time Obi-Wan held his breath, his heart beating madly in his chest at the sight before him. The creature was half-man, half giant snake. He had heard of them as mere legends – or rather, he had heard that they no longer existed. Nagas. It slithered into the light, showing its massive body – the girth of it large enough to fit a man with his armour - disappearing out into the darkness, and the armour covering its torso – Mandalorian armour. The scales were a deep blue, but glittered silver in the light, matching the armour of the human torso.

“It’s been a while”, the Naga said, grinning.

He had familiar features – too familiar perhaps. The face was older than a clone’s, but Obi-Wan distinctly remembered Jango Fett falling in the sand of Geonosis’ arena. It was him, though. That certainly explained the warped feeling of the Force – it all gravitated around him.

“Jango Fett”, Obi-Wan replied, genuinely surprised.  
“At least you haven’t forgotten about me”, the man snarked, crossing his arms and slithering even closer, towering over him.

Even his human torso was… larger than a regular human’s. Obi-Wan gulped. There were legends about Nagas – they aged slowly and were vulnerable during that time, but once they were fully grown? They were pretty much indestructible.

“How… How did this happen? You… You _died_.”

_You died a year ago_ , he wanted to add, but it was obviously not true. Jango hummed.

“You only thought I did”, Jango replied, “though to be fair, so did I.” He slithered closer still. “Turns out I have enough Naga DNA that I managed to cocoon myself and morph, while you all left.”

Obi-Wan blinked, his gaze landing on the silky thing he had seen, and- yes, this _was_ a cocoon, though way smaller than Jango was.

“Boba only started to shift three months ago”, Jango answered the unasked question. “You will _not_ touch his cocoon. In fact, you’d better have a good reason for me to let you leave my lair.”  
“We don’t mean you or Boba harm”, Obi-Wan replied. “We only intended to seek shelter here, and find another way out from these tunnels.”

Jango hummed, eyeing him and then the troopers, who still aimed at him.

“You will lose yourselves in these tunnels without a guide, and either die from wandering aimlessly, or find yourself facing the queen’s army of undead”, Jango replied, slowly circling around them, his body forming an unbreakable circle of blue scales around them, about as high as their shoulders. “Your lives are forfeit already.”  
“Could _you_ guide us?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling the truth of his words in the Force.

Jango paused his circling and stilled completely, obviously contemplating something.

“I could”, he replied slowly, “for a _price_.”  
“What do you want?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to remain composed, even though… if they weren’t out of the tunnels before the storm season started, they’d be stuck in there for at least three weeks before it calmed enough for a LAAT/i to land on Geonosis.

A month was a long time, during the war.

Jango’s nostrils flared, and he seemed to taste the air.

“The storms have started”, he declared. “You are stuck underground until they let up.”

Obi-Wan poked at the Force, but it only confirmed Jango’s declaration. They were truly stuck there, in a Naga’s lair. Jango coiled tighter around them, looming over Obi-Wan and eyeing him carefully.

“It so happens”, he drawled, “that I have need for help.” He eyed Boba’s cocoon. “If you help me, you and your men may remain here. I will hunt enough to feed all of us, and the pond’s water is drinkable.”

Obi-Wan knew then that it was the best offer he would get – whatever Jango wanted, he would get it in exchange for the safety of Obi-Wan’s men.

“And what do you need help for?”

Jango stared at him, assessing him, and seemed satisfied by what he saw.

“I need a body warmer than my own to incubate my eggs until they’re ready for hatching”, he finally declared, and a deafening silence followed.  
“I’m- Sorry you need _what?”_ , Obi-Wan asked, certain he must have misheard.  
“Nagas reproduce, when alone, by parthenogenesis”, Jango explained, seemingly annoyed that he had to. “My eggs are ready and fertilized, but the embryos won’t grow without a warmer temperature. My body only maintains them in stasis; I need a warmer one to incubate them until they’re big and hard enough for laying and hatching. This is the price I ask for my services.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling out the Force for an answer. Jango was sincere, there was no doubt about that.

“Would it be damaging to my body?” he finally asked.  
“Not if done properly”, Jango replied with a smirk. “You wouldn’t have to do a thing but remain tranquil for about two weeks, and let yourself be cared for.”

That seemed… suspiciously easy. He supposed the implantation and laying wouldn’t be a piece of cake, but Jango wasn’t lying.

“If anyone is to do that, then it should be us”, Cody interrupted them. “We’re expendable, the General is not.”  
“You can’t”, Jango cut him off before Obi-Wan could protest. “You run hotter than most humanoid species, the embryos would die almost immediately. Your general is the only one compatible here.”

He felt a bit too pleased about that in the Force, but there was no deception there, just plain truth. Obi-Wan supposed the process would be more pleasurable for him – or maybe it was the prospect of his offspring being brought to the world. He didn’t know.

He nodded tightly.

“I accept the deal”, he finally said, before turning to his men. “Set up camp”, he said.

Jango uncoiled to let them through, directing them to a part of the cavern where they would be the most comfortable. Obi-Wan turned back to him, observing him curiously.

“May I?” he asked, motioning to Jango’s tail.

With Jango’s approval, he laid a hand on the hard scales and let out a soft “oh” of surprise. He was definitely cooler but not _cold_ , and the scales were soft under his hand, shimmering with each move, entrancing.

“You will want to get yourself open”, Jango added, out of the blue, before raising a hand. “I’m afraid any attempt on my part would only make things worse.”

Where his sleeves ended, small scales covered his hands and sharp, curved claws tipped his fingers, promising a probably deadly fingering if Obi-Wan had been stupid enough to attempt it. He must have made a face at the thought, because Jango burst out laughing.

“Take your time. Eat, rest. It will be tiring.”

Which… made sense. Jango probably needed the rest too because he slithered out of sight and left Obi-Wan to join his troopers, who had made a small camp and pulled out rations for the meal. There were other caverns connected to this one, so at least privacy wouldn’t be an issue – there was even a smaller one filled with scavenged bits of fabric, leaves and feathers, that resembled a nest.

“That is where you will lay the eggs for hatching”, Jango explained without Obi-Wan prompting him, and he would have surprised him had Obi-Wan not felt him come close in the Force. “And where they’ll spend their first few months.” A pause. “Have you rested?”

Obi-Wan nodded, both curious and apprehensive to go through with it.

“Get yourself ready, then”, Jango said, slithering back into the main cavern. “You’ll want to be thorough.”

The innuendo sent an unexpected zing of arousal down his spine. He wandered back to the camp and searched through his rather meagre effects for the small bottle of lube he kept with him at all times. It could always be useful, and not just for sex – though this… predicament of his would prove the opposite. There was the sound of splashing water and he turned to see Jango frolicking in another pond he hadn’t noticed, hidden as it was in the shadows.

He looked up to see his men staring at him with a determined expression on their faces, and it made him pause.

“Yes?”  
“We’re not leaving you alone with him”, Cody seethed.

Obi-Wan felt himself flush at the thought of what Jango intended to do.

“I assure you, Commander, I can handle myself”, he assured them, standing straight.  
“With all due respect, sir”, Waxer replied, “you’re amazingly bad at taking care of yourself, and while Prime might not want to hurt you, we don’t trust him enough to think he’d see to your comfort.”

Obi-Wan pinched his nose. Trust his men to be difficult when it was the least convenient.

“I don’t care either way”, Jango intervened with a drawl to his voice. “If you’re so concerned, why don’t you see to him? You are right, my new… nature makes it less than ideal to take care of a human. Your help in seeing this through with the least amount of problems for everyone will not be unwelcome.”

Boil set his jaw, staring back at the naga.

“What should we do, sir? To help?”

Jango shrugged.

“Make him relax. Open up his holes. Lube him up well.”

The way he said it like it was obvious made Obi-Wan flush a deeper red. The whole thing was embarrassing enough as it was, but the thought of his men tending to him and seeing him… like… Oh Force, he was a man of his word but for a moment, he really felt like walking right back out.

The four clone soldiers nodded tightly, but they were no less flushed than him.

“This is really unnecessary”, he retorted, voice higher pitched than he intended. “I can do that by myself.”  
“You never let us do anything for you”, Cody protested, before he grabbed his forearms and pulled him to where they’d been sitting on their sleeping bags. “It’s just us, General”, he added in a whisper. “No one ever needs to know. Let us do that for you.”

The sentence ended with a filthy kiss that sent his heart pounding, warm bodies pressing against him. They had taken their armour off already, remaining in their thermals even though the temperature was comfortable in the cavern. He had taken off his own armour as well, and quickly found himself in just his leggings. Powerful hands massaged the knots out of his back and shoulders, getting him to let out a groan of pain. They laid him down on blankets they’d sprawled over the bags, Gearshift’s powerful hands taking the tension right out of him, splaying on his back. He tensed for a second when another set of hands started to massage his feet and calves after divesting him of his boots and socks, climbing higher, to his thighs, as Gearshift went lower on his back.

He let out a yelp just to cut off the moan when a third set of hands started to massage his ass, the touch clearly not meant to be comforting but more about arousing him. It worked, he could tell, from the wet gathering between his thighs that would soon drench his underwear, and his hardening cock. Gentle but firm hands manhandled him and he found himself leaning against Cody’s torso, the Commander’s arms wrapped around him comfortingly, as Waxer started to peel off both leggings and underwear. He reflexively squeezed his legs together, feeling overexposed already, but Boil distracted him by kissing him. There was a heavy silence as his pants hit the floor and everything stilled.

“Now _that_ , I didn’t expect”, came Jango’s voice, sounding thrilled. “A good surprise, assuredly.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut tighter as his men’s hands gently, curiously pried his thighs apart – exposing to their eyes and the cool air his wet cunt and hard cock. A hand slowly drifted low, from his chest to his abdomen, and then following his happy trail to his cock to wrap around it and slowly pump him.

“You’re Stewjoni”, came Cody’s breathless remark, arousal thick in his voice. “All this time, running about, confronting slavers, when they could make a fortune off of you.”

He gulped, and finally dared to open his eyes. There was only adoration on his men’s face, fascination, and desire so thick he could taste it. From Jango, he felt a strange buzz in the Force, but not one he could interpret. A gasp fell out of his lips when fingers trailed over his slit, gathering wetness before gently caressing his clit.

“Oh, fuck”, Waxer moaned, “I want… can I eat you out, sir?” he asked, and Obi-Wan shivered but nodded frantically.

It’d been too long since… He didn’t finish his thought as Waxer set to his task enthusiastically, eating him out like his life depended on it. Boil and Gearshift held his thighs open so he wouldn’t try to crush Waxer’s head between them, leaving him completely vulnerable to the attacks of his tongue and lips, to the filthy kisses he gave his cunt and the sucks he gave his clit. Obi-Wan bowed his back, gasping, pleasure blooming in his veins – too much for his screams to make a sound. Cody held him tight, and wrapped his hand around his cock just as Waxer plunged his tongue into him, and Obi-Wan screamed as his orgasm washed over him, too soon and too hard for his cock to release anything, but wetness filling Waxer’s mouth.

The soldier pulled away with a pleased grin, mouth and chin shining, and looked back at Obi-Wan who was panting, fingers curled into Cody’s thermals, holding on for dear life. Slowly, he pushed a finger into his still spasming cunt, moving it back and forth.

“Do you even _need_ lube, sir?” he asked. “You’re so wet already…”

Obi-Wan whimpered and clenched down on his finger, letting out a garbled moan when Boil’s finger joined in, spreading lube everywhere, his body easily accommodating him.

“I wonder how many fingers you can take”, Gearshift mused, lubing up his own and carefully wedging it inside with Waxer’s and Boil’s, much faster than a regular human could have accommodated the extra digit.

Cody latched his teeth on Obi-Wan’s ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth and scraping his teeth against the shell, before manhandling him into a slightly more reclined position that gave them access to his ass – and more specifically, to his hole.

“We should have done that much sooner”, Cody breathed into his ear as Gearshift started to push a finger into his ass. “How many men do you think you could take? A squad? Two? More? Did you really think we’d resist the opportunity to suck on your tits, to deepthroat your cock? Did you think we didn’t want to pound you like a nail and see you walk funny for the rest of the day?”  
“Mmh- _Cody_ ”, Obi-Wan gasped, pupils blown with pleasure, slowly rolling his hips into the fingers. “Ah- Please”, he added as another finger was added into his hole.

Cody hummed and pressed a kiss to his nape.

“Shh. I got you, General.” His hand drifted lower and he batted his brothers’ hands away, pushing three of his own fingers into Obi-Wan. “Would you let me fuck that tight little cunt of yours? You take my fingers so well, I’d love to see you writhe on my cock. I bet you’d ride me like a champ, wouldn’t you?”  
“Ah- Yes, yes, Cody, please-” Obi-Wan pleaded as the three other soldiers slowly put their hands back to the task, taking advantage of his previous orgasm to finger him open thoroughly, stretching him to accommodate not only a cock that would apparently be bigger than normal, but _eggs_.

They took their time getting him relaxed and open, taking turns whispering praises and promises into Obi-Wan’s ears until they were satisfied with the lube coating him and how easily his holes accepted four fingers at once, clenching on them with light moans. They removed them slowly, Cody rubbing Obi-Wan’s arms to drag him back to reality enough to listen to Jango. They helped him up, but didn’t move when he started to walk towards the Naga, who hadn’t moved while they prepared him.

Jango raised an eyebrow, Cody frowned and the four clones turned, giving them a modicum of privacy.

“Ah- wait-” Obi-Wan scrambled, his wits apparently returned as they had tried not to overwhelm him. “We need to- record, for scientific purposes! There isn’t much known about nagas!”  
“Are you serious?” Gearshift asked in disbelief. “You want to film yourself getting dicked down like it’s a Holoporn?”

Obi-Wan flushed, but nodded.

“For science”, he added belatedly.  
“Oh, if it’s for science, then”, Jango replied with an amused pitch to his voice, opening his coils to let Obi-Wan step in.

Cody had set up his helmet’s cam and angled it, before turning away again.

Obi-Wan slowly walked into the rings Jango’s body made, gulping at the size of the naga. When he reared up like he did when he moved about, Obi-Wan’s face was about level with where his crotch should be. It hit him then that Jango had removed his armour, which had hidden the place his human body seamlessly fused with his serpent one. Blue scales spaced up and littered his abdomen, the muscles strong and obvious, making Obi-Wan feel small.

“A Stewjoni”, Jango said with a smile. “I should have nailed you that day on Kamino”, he added, curling a clawed hand around Obi-Wan’s forearm to get him where he wanted him, slowly tightening his coils, sliding one under his feet, the other around his torso, hands patting his thighs until he parted them. A knuckle gently touched his swollen clit, and the hand drew away as Jango resumed: “Relax. It might be overwhelming, but I won’t hurt you.”

Obi-Wan had to take his word for it, because he couldn’t move. The coils moved enough to turn him so he could watch as Jango slowly dragged his clawed fingers against his scales, where his crotch once was, the scales parting even though there hadn’t seemed to be anything different there, opening in a long slit down Jango’s front to let out not one, but two large cocks, hard and leaking already. Obi-Wan let out a whimper at the thought of taking _that_ , and felt himself grow harder, a rush of slick wetting his thighs. Jango coiled again, turning him so he had his back to him, and Obi-Wan parted his legs to ease the process.

He took in a deep breath as he felt Jango rub one of his cocks along his slit, lightly plunging the tip into his cunt before drawing away.

“I’ve got a question for you, _Jeti’ika_ ”, the Naga drawled, bent in half so his breath could ghost over his shoulder. “I only need your ass to settle my eggs, since I can’t put them into that womb of yours. But I’ve got two cocks, and you’ve got two holes ready to be filled… Now, tell me. Do you want me to fuck that sloppy cunt as well, or will it be too much?”

Obi-Wan gasped out a moan at the thought of the possible double-penetration, assessing how difficult it would be, the strain it would put on his body… But he wanted it. It startled him a bit, how much he wanted it.

“Please”, he breathed, “please fuck me in both, fill me up!”

He had barely finished speaking when that the first cock started to push into him, stretching him almost painfully. It was hard and ridged and went deep before Jango stilled, tension in his whole body. He was not completely in, but Obi-Wan could feel the head of his cock against his cervix and knew nothing more would go in. Then, slowly, he pulled out entirely, and reached out to hold Obi-Wan’s ass open, holding his secondary cock aligned as he slowly entered him. Obi-Wan’s legs trembled, and he would have fallen had Jango not been holding him up, especially as the fat head rubbed over his prostate, followed by a ridge, and then another, putting exquisite pressure on it.

He wondered just how long Jango would push until he was seated entirely into him, unable to reach under the coils to touch his abdomen, which he was quite sure would be distended from the cock in him. Jango pulled out just as slowly, but when he pushed in again, it was both cocks at once, Obi-Wan feeling like he would rip apart from the pressure – until it was on his prostate and his mind blanked suddenly as his orgasm was ripped out of him, his come shooting out to paint Jango’s scales white, slick running down the fat length buried into his cunt. He was left trembling and overwhelmed, pleasure buzzing in his mind and in his body.

Jango kept a very slow, smooth rhythm, fucking into him easily, until he stilled with a shudder and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, hands carefully massaging his belly.

“Now, I’ll give you my eggs. You ready?”  
“Ready”, Obi-Wan answered hoarsely.

Jango pushed the cock in his ass all the way in, pressing them close together, and Obi-Wan felt something shift within him. His eyes widened when he realized just how big the eggs had to be. For a second, it felt like it might never pass, pushing at his entrance and stretching it as much as it could. Then, bit by bit, the first egg came through, surging into his body once the largest point was passed. Obi-Wan gasped quietly at the strange, foreign feeling of the large egg settling into him, moaning low when Jango carefully rubbed his stomach and he felt the hard surface of the egg through him.

“Perfect”, Jango praised, curling his fingers to rub his knuckle against Obi-Wan’s clit. “Once again, _mesh’la_.”

Another egg followed, more easily this time, and Jango slowly thrust his hips, fucking into him and helping the egg come along. His second cock dragged along his folds, the head nudging his clit with each thrust, and Obi-Wan keened. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cody twitch at the sound, making a move to turn but aborting it almost as soon as it had started. The second egg pushed the first a bit deeper, and Jango pushed his other cock into him before another egg could start coming up.

Obi-Wan’s legs were trembling from exertion, but he hadn’t expected the egg implantation process to feel so… _pleasurable_. Carefully, he shifted his hips, and Jango adjusted his coils. A third egg started to push at his entrance, which opened even more easily this time. Obi-Wan knew a regular human wouldn’t have been able to do that without at least days of preparation, working their body to open enough for this. It was both a blessing and a curse to be Stewjoni – made for fucking, for breeding, no matter the species.

“Just another one”, Jango soothed, a clawed hand curled under his obviously stretched belly. He couldn’t see it, but he knew he was fat with eggs already. “The last one, _ner mesh’la_.”  
“Please”, Obi-Wan begged, not knowing what he begged for – he was pretty sure he would be overstimulated if Jango did anything more.

Pleasure rushed through him as the last egg passed and Jango’s second cock released into him – and in the Force, he felt the flood of cooler than human semen into his cunt, could easily track it as it filled his womb. Had Jango been anything else, Obi-Wan would have been worried – his implant had had to be taken out the last time he’d seen a medic two weeks ago, and he hadn’t had time for another one. But Nagas were oviparous, so there was no risk.

Carefully, Jango uncoiled and gripped him with his hands, bringing him on top of his coils, and Obi-Wan blinked before looking down at his body. His stomach was swollen like he was six months into a pregnancy, and he reached out with trembling hands to rub it gently, feeling the eggs move inside of him. Leaning back, he gulped, thinking that he would remain like this for the following two weeks. He tried to reach farther, to feel out his swollen cunt and ass, but he couldn’t, not without risking damaging the eggs.

Jango slowly laid him down and Obi-Wan recognized the camp his men had set.

“You’ll need to sleep”, the Naga said, his cocks having drawn back into his body. “But if they are willing to assist you… another orgasm would certainly help settle the eggs.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at the idea of yet more _touch_ , and gulped when he saw Cody nod. He heard Jango slither away, but he was already on his back, one of his men drawing his knees up and apart to expose him. He didn’t have the strength to protest, though he did give a whimper when he felt calloused fingers touching the puffy red rim of his hole, and his swollen labia. One of the clones – he was pretty sure it was Boil – whistled.

“Well aren’t you gaping wide”, he said. “Both of our cocks at once wouldn’t sate _one_ of your greedy holes, sir.”  
“He’s full of come, sir”, Gearshift added, thumbs pulling at the opening of his cunt so he could take a good look at it.  
“Well, scoop it out”, Cody replied, “unless you want to clean him up with your mouth to keep it busy?”

No answer came forth, but Obi-Wan felt two, then three, four fingers enter him and take the naga come out. He was _not_ expecting the lips that fastened around his clit, nor for the fingers to press down tightly into his G-spot, making him spasm with another orgasm, painting his stretched stomach white.

He didn’t remember being carefully washed down, already fast asleep and trying to curl in on his stomach. He woke up to the smell of smoked meat and stretched, very quickly realizing that no, it hadn’t just been a weird dream when he found himself severely impeded by his large belly.

“Careful, sir”, Cody said, helping him sit up.

Obi-Wan froze. After a good night of sleep, he was spectacularly embarrassed by the things his men had witnessed – by the way he’d begged, and how _good_ Waxer’s mouth had felt on him. He was still out of his clothes – which wouldn’t fit him now either way – but wrapped in a blanket, and Gearshift was bringing a bowl full of something smelling delicious over.

“Thank you”, Obi-Wan said softly, accepting it and eating eagerly.

He could feel the troopers staring at him, which only made taking his meal more difficult.

“How are you feeling, sir?” Waxer asked once he was done, taking the empty bowl away.

Obi-Wan snorted.

“Sore and fat”, he replied. “Help me up”, he added, extending his hands.  
“Prime said you shouldn’t walk until you’re ready to lay, sir”, Cody replied. “Walking might make the eggs come down and you’d lay too early.”

Obi-Wan groaned.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”  
“Also, your feet are swollen, you probably wouldn’t be able to walk well”, Boil added helpfully, before looking straight back at him and splaying his fingers over his stomach. “It feels so hard”, he marvelled, and Obi-Wan pulled a face.

It turned out that he didn’t really have time to get bored, sleeping most of the time, - and when he wasn’t, he had his feet in one of the troopers’ lap as they gave him a foot rub to help with the swelling. It was apparently completely normal, and his men seemed calm enough. He was certainly not expecting the wash of arousal that hit him when he saw Cody discard his blacks to clean himself in one of the smaller ponds – dark skin stretched over taut muscles, scars criss-crossing and the strength built into him. He startled when Boil chuckled.

“Getting worked up, sir? Do you need a hand?” He leant forward, an interested glint into his eyes. “I hope you know I’d love to get my tongue into you. Didn’t get to have a taste yesterday. And orgasms are good for you, will make laying easier – at least, that’s what Prime said.”

Obi-Wan felt himself flush with embarrassment, but try as he might, his stomach was in the way and he couldn’t reach his cock. He could tell the arousal was probably due to the incubation process, and maybe to not being on implant, but it didn’t change the fact that his cock was hard and his cunt open and waiting to be filled. Boil removed the blankets and the look on his face was enough to convince Obi-Wan that taking a bit of pleasure from what Boil was offering wasn’t a bad thing.

“Help me get on my hands and knees”, he breathed, and Boil was quick to do so, Waxer readily assisting and settling himself under him, head level with his crotch, Obi-Wan’s stomach weighing on him.

Obi-Wan gasped out when Waxer took his leaking cock in his mouth, while Boil oh so gently made out with his cunt, licking softly, twirling his tongue and then broadening it to lap firmly at his folds. His knees buckled for a second and he nearly collapsed, but they held him in place. He took a deep breath, and then realized just what he had in front of his face. It wasn’t difficult to undo Waxer’s blacks with the Force, his cock quickly pushing out with how hard it was, and Obi-Wan only had to bend a bit to take it into his mouth, the clone instinctively bucking up and making him moan and push back into the mouths taking care of him.

His orgasm came in like a wave – growing, licking at his veins and setting fire to his blood, before it suddenly came crashing down and nearly drowned him in the process.

“Please fuck me”, he begged, needing _more_ , and they didn’t argue with him for long, pushing broad fingers into him once again.

It was a dripping wet Cody who grabbed his hair and pushed into the warm heat of his ass while Waxer, apparently happily settled under him, fingered his cunt thoroughly. Obi-Wan lost sense of time afterwards, parting his legs for them to fuck his ass – never his cunt, they knew better than to take the risk of getting him pregnant – or use his throat, them giving back in kind, though never as hard as he liked, limited by the eggs he carried that he could feel heating and growing daily.

He did notice, however, when Jango started to curl around the pile they made when night-time came. The great naga would curl his coils protectively around them, and it didn’t take a genius to understand Obi-Was was getting close to the due date for laying. So far, Jango had kept his end of the bargain, feeding them and seeing to their needs, and Obi-Wan was actually confident he would go through with it.

Obi-Wan knew it was time when he woke up with his belly feeling harder than it had the previous days and his body slicked up naturally. It occurred rarely, and Obi-Wan knew to listen to these tells. Jango was quick to take him into his coils and to the nest he’d prepared, where the troopers joined them to help him with the process. Cody steadied him, holding his elbows, as he knelt in the nest with his legs parted, Gearshift holding his hips while Waxer and Boil gently massaged his stomach and wiped his brow.

It took longer than Obi-Wan would have thought, but at least it wasn’t painful when the eggs bore down and weighed on his hips and pelvis – until the first one got close enough that it pressed hard and relentless on his prostate, making him cry out and shake with a dry orgasm that surprised him and his men both. The spasms apparently helped as the first egg slipped out as he still shook from the pleasure, landing in the heavy layers of the nest. Boil took it as a signal to help with that and started to tease his clit and cock, getting him hard and dripping quickly, another orgasm nearly tipping over when the second egg passed.

He did come with the third egg, painting both himself and Cody white and slicking up his thighs, the fourth – and last – following immediately and sending an overstimulated jolt through his body. He finally looked down at the eggs – round and smooth, black with blueish reflections reminiscent of Jango’s scales, they were beautiful and warm to the touch. He would have collapsed had it not been for the troopers holding him up, and gently taking him out of the nest. Jango was menacingly coiling up around the eggs, and they knew better than to linger.

“How do you feel?” Cody asked once Obi-Wan had drunk a bit, stretched out on the mess of blankets that was their camp.  
“…Empty”, Obi-Wan replied with a whine.  
“That can be remedied”, Gearshift pointed out, manhandling him into his lap and easily sliding into him. “Kriff, you’re so loose there’s barely any friction”, he swore. “Waxer, get over here.”

It took some careful manoeuvring, but with Waxer laid down on his back and Gearshift behind him, they managed to slip into him both at once without needing to stretch him out. His cunt, however, was fluttering over emptiness, his slick painting Waxer’s abs, and he was too uncoordinated to finger himself properly.

“Mmh- Cody, fuck me”, he breathed, eyes half-lidded.  
“Sir”, Cody protested.  
“It’s fine”, Obi-Wan replied, “just pull out and it’ll be alright- Ah. I need- I need you inside.”

Saying so, he turned so he could get Boil’s cock in his mouth while slowly bouncing on two cocks at once. Cody took in a deep breath but complied, rubbing the head of his dick against the drenched folds before sliding in, gasping at the incredible pressure from the triple penetration. It wouldn’t take him long to come, and with the way Obi-Wan was shaking between them, he wouldn’t be long either. He could barely thrust, but he could still get his hand between them to tease at his cock and clit, and Obi-Wan arched with a loud moan and came again, staining their stomachs white.

Cody hastily pulled out with gritted teeth, releasing between them and adding to the mess, but Waxer and Gearshift had no such consideration and let their loads deep into their general, which dribbled down his thighs when they pulled out. Obi-Wan was already falling asleep, and now that the eggs were laid and the storms over, they would finally be able to go.

Jango kept his end of the bargain and guided them back to the surface, where everyone had since long moved on. They managed to contact the nearest ship, though, and get off Geonosis. Re-joining civilization felt strange after the weeks spent in the deep caverns. However, it was obvious something had changed between them: there was a trust there - that hadn’t existed before.

~~ Three months later ~~

“I’m taking you to the med-bay and I’m not taking no for an answer”, Cody growled, dragging his nauseated general out of his quarters and to the medbay where their medic was expecting them after his call.

Crossbones took a swab of blood to test it as soon as they arrived, while Cody got Obi-Wan situated on an examination table. The clone medic came back a few minutes later with a stony expression, instructing their general to lie down and starting an echography. He paused, going white, and looked at Obi-Wan.

“You didn’t have your implant replaced, did you?”

Obi-Wan whitened when he realized that they’d jumped straight into the next battle after their long stunt on Geonosis, and he had definitely forgotten about his implant. And there could be only one reason why Crossbones would ask such a thing.

“…I’m pregnant, aren’t I”, Obi-Wan stated, prodding the Force, but it only sent him back static. He looked at Cody and winced. “Note to self: pulling out isn’t an effective mean of contraception.”

Cody definitely wasn’t amused, but Crossbones only looked more put-out.

“Kriff sir, what in _haran_ did you fuck to get…” he motioned at the screen, “ _these?!_ Because that, sir, is absolutely _not_ human.”  
“Oh Force”, Obi-Wan muttered. “Show me”, he added, and Crossbones turned the screen.

In very clear images were five baby nagas.

“I’m going to murder him _again_ ”, Obi-Wan growled.

Beside him, Cody took a deep breath, like he was coming back from the dead.

_“Osik.”_

**Author's Note:**

> meshla: beautiful  
> ner meshla: my beautiful (my pretty one).  
> haran: hell  
> osik: shit


End file.
